


Bridges

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: he ran burning every bridge between himself and the past for the past had claws and could bite. his dreams and ambitions, all turned to dust with a flick of his fingers, but the past didn’t burn that well.





	Bridges

sharing the air with others feels strange and foreign, yet familiar. he used to do it before, before he was pushed over the edge, driven to desperation, before he ran leaving fires and ashes, and smoke behind. he ran burning every bridge between himself and the past for the past had claws and could bite. his dreams and ambitions, all turned to dust with a flick of his fingers, but the past didn’t burn that well. it got charred and ugly, like monsters he fights for gold now, it transformed itself into nightmares that taste like ashes and burnt flesh. he wakes up every night, and his lungs are on fire. he wakes up every night, and his fingers are dying embers. he wakes up every night and thinks this is good enough. this time he shakes the sleep off his cold bones and stares at the distance. the night is dark and blue, the fire is guarded and safe. there are warm tired breaths all around him, and Nott’s tiny figure is curled up so, so close. she has her palm on the dagger. he breathes in and lets the cold night air fill him up.


End file.
